Sorry
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Estados Unidos le pidió una cita a Inglaterra en una reunión. Pero Inglaterra no puede decir 'Sí' y su amante está un poco loco… Rusia está furioso. RusUk Unilateral UsUk  –Traducción–


Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers le pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz, y este fic le pertenece a "Otakusama Rengette"

Personajes principales: Arthur (Inglaterra), Iván (Rusia), Alfred (Estados Unidos)

Summary: Estados Unidos le pidió una cita a Inglaterra en una reunión. Pero Inglaterra no puede decir 'Sí' y su amante está un poco loco… Rusia está furioso. RusUk Unilateral UsUk –Traducción–

**Sorry**

—Lo siento Estados Unidos… Yo realmente no sé qué decir.

Los emocionados ojos azules pasaron a mostrar shock y decepción. Se había acercado a Inglaterra después de la reciente conferencia mundial de la ONU en París, con un ramo de flores (Campanillas, las favoritas de Arthur) en la mano.

Le había dado las flores a su ex–tutor, haciendo caso omiso a los silbidos de otras naciones y la cámara de Japón, Y apasionadamente le pidió salir con él.

Francia se secaba las lágrimas en un rincón, diciendo lo orgulloso que estaba de que a Angleterre, finalmente le pidieran una cita. Alemania miraba a lo lejos, mientras Italia aplaudía y Prusia no paraba de reír. China suspiró y alimentó a su panda con una galleta.

Mientras que Rusia se quedó allí, en silencio.

Arthur se suponía que le sonreiría y abrazaría, diciendo algo como: "¡Claro, estúpido! ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo esperé que lo preguntaras?" Y entonces, se besarían.

Así se _supone_ que sucederían las cosas. Así que… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Reino Unido dudaba? La tensión en el ambiente era tal que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Las naciones no sabían cómo reaccionar a la respuesta del inglés.

¿Era tímido? ¿O solo quería hacer sufrir al americano hijo de puta? La respuesta llegó casi inmediatamente.

Un puño chocó con la mejilla derecha del estadounidense enviándolo impulsado hacia atrás, tirándolo al suelo. Impresionados, algunas naciones como Canadá y Japón se apresuraron a ayudar al rubio a levantarse.

Luego de recuperarse del fuerte golpe, los ojos de Estados Unidos se centraron en quién lo había golpeado.

Sin duda no había sido Inglaterra, pues aunque el británico era indudablemente fuerte, no era lo suficiente como para arrojarlo de esa manera.

No, no fue Arthur. Sorprendentemente, con su usual cara, cabello rubio platino, monstruosamente alto para una nación… Iván Braginski, también conocido como Rusia.

—Rusia… En verdad no había necesidad de golpearlo…—La voz temblorosa del inglés los hizo a todos detenerse, incluyendo a Alfred. Este último centró su atención en el dúo, confuso.

— ¡Niet! ¡Hubo una buena razón! —Rugió el ruso.

Inglaterra se estremeció, pero colocó el brazo sobre el hombro del más alto, en forma de consuelo. A lo que Iván pareció calmarse un poco, aunque aún se podía sentir la ira que irradiaba.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había enloquecido así, pensó Kiku. Las naciones bálticas estaban amontonadas en un oscuro rincón de la habitación, queriendo ser invisibles. Por primera vez en su vida, admiraban la capacidad de Canadá de pasar desapercibido.

Cuando volvió de su trance, el norteamericano se levantó rápidamente y encaró a Rusia, con los ojos ardiendo de ira.

— ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso, bastardo comunista? —Gritó, furioso casi tanto como el mencionado.

Ambos se gruñeron el uno al otro, con el pobre inglés en el centro de la línea de fuego, mientras el resto de las naciones daban un inconsciente paso hacia atrás.

Bueno, a excepción de Prusia, que estaba sentado y disfrutando del espectáculo. Y Grecia, que aún dormía en su silla.

—No te acercarás a Inglaterra nunca más, da? O me aseguraré de que pagues el precio de siquiera tocarlo—Amenazó el euroasiático, con su grifo en la mano, blandiéndolo.

Estados Unidos no se echó atrás.

— ¿A sí? ¡¿Quién mierda eres para decirme eso? —Alfred tomó la mano de Arthur, tirándolo hacia su pecho— ¡Vamos Inglaterra! Salgamos de aquí.

La nación menor hizo un movimiento hacia la puerta, pero fue detenido por el británico. Cada vez más confundido, se volteó hacia el mayor, con ojos ansiosos y desconcertados.

—…Lo siento, Alfred—El nombrado se sintió contento de que hubiera usado su nombre humano, pero su felicidad no duró mucho—Pero la razón por la que no acepté es porque…

—Porque él me pertenece a mí—El ruso se acercó, golpeando las manos de Estados Unidos con dureza y abrazando al británico contra su pecho ancho y musculoso.

Y como para probar su punto, Rusia se inclinó y apretó los labios con firmeza contra los ingleses, ganando un leve jadeo del más bajo y un grito indignado de Estados Unidos.

Haciendo caso omiso de esto último, Iván lamió el labio inferior de su pareja de forma ingeniosa y rápida, metiéndose enseguida en la cueva dulce y caliente que le pertenecía a él y solo a él, maldita sea…

Segundos más tarde, el rubio platino rompió el beso y le sonrió triunfalmente a su rival. Japón y Hungría estaban complacidos con la pareja, pero estaban extremadamente preocupados por el americano.

—Ven, Angliya. Vámonos—Dijo Rusia, tirando de la muñeca de Reino Unido con sorprendente cariño.

Y a diferencia de lo que sucedió con Alfred, Arthur lo siguió de buena gana.

Antes de que salieran, el inglés volteó y miró al estadunidense, con los ojos llenos de preocupación y ansiedad.

—Lo siento—Moduló con la boca antes de volverse y alcanzar al ruso, que inmediatamente puso su brazo protector/posesivo alrededor de la cintura delgada, riendo con satisfacción.

Y luego, cuando finalmente se fueron, Estados Unidos empezó a llorar.

Besando a su pequeño y lindo zhenih (Novio) tiernamente en el cuello, Rusia lo abrazó, acercando sus cuerpos cuando el menor intentó –sin éxito– centrarse en sus papeles. Con un suspiro de derrota, Inglaterra colocó los documentos en la mesa y se volteó sobre Rusia, quedando a caballo sobre el más alto.

—Todavía me siento mal por él—Suspiró el británico, frotando los anchos hombros del ruso.

—Bueno, no deberías. No me preguntó antes de tomar una de mis queridas posesiones, da? —Dijo Iván, envolviendo con más fuerza a Arthur como un mecanismo de defensa automático.

Inglaterra volvió a suspirar.

— ¡Pero ese es el punto! Ese git americano no tenía idea que salíamos. Maldición, nadie lo sabe. Debimos decirlo antes.

—Ah, pero eso nos traería un montón de problemas.

—Ya lo tenemos, gracias a lo que pasó ahí.

El euroasiático estaba disgustado por el comentario— ¿Estás tratando de decirme que debí permitir que Estados Unidos se saliera con la suya? —Gruñó el rubio platino, tocando con sus labios el cuello de Reino Unido, chupando y mordiendo con dureza.

Al ser ligeramente masoquista, el británico no pudo evitar excitarse por el chupetón que Iván le estaba haciendo.

—N–no… Solo trataba de decirte que tal vez… ¡Ahh! Podrías haber sido más… Mmhn… Más suave—Jadeó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del más alto.

Probaba la suave y tierna carne, haciendo un rastro de marca azules, rojas y moradas, ligeramente hacia abajo en la clavícula del británico, e hizo un último chupetón, mordiendo con dureza, sacando gotas de sangre que rápidamente lamía.

Jadeando, el inglés frotó con impaciencia sus caderas contra las más grandes de Rusia. Este último estaba gustoso.

Uniendo sus manos, el ruso empujó a Inglaterra contra la cama y comenzó a besarlo con pasión. Los dedos delgados del rubio de grandes cejas trataron de quitar el abrigo del euroasiático, pero dejando la bufanda, pues una vez Ucrania le dijo que prefería tenerla siempre.

— ¡Mmm! —El británico maulló con placer cuando Rusia –El demonio astuto– hizo cierto truco con su lengua. Rompiendo el beso, Arthur puso mala cara hacia su parea, ahora de torso desnudo—Te dije que no lo hicieras—Se quejó.

—No seas celoso, Angliya~ Aprenderás a hacerlo… Con el tiempo—Rió entre diente el ruso, conectado una vez más sus labios, el europeo se perdió en el placer, gracias a la increíble capacidad de besar del ruso y este mismo disfrutaba de la sensación del de ojos verdes, temblando y gimiendo debajo suyo.

La ropa fue tirada al suelo, tiraron sin cuidado los zapatos y se quitaron los pantalones. Los dos estaban desnudos ya, sus cuerpos enrojecidos se presionaban mutuamente, Inglaterra temblaba por el aire frío.

—Todo mío—Dijo Iván alegremente, y se abalanzó por otro beso apasionado.

Inglaterra estuvo despierto toda la noche.

–**Fin–**

El americano–baka no me cae bien, pero me dio tristeza igual ó.o no debe ser lindo que tu rival te quite a tu amor… (No me había dado tristeza cuando lo leí en inglés, ¿Qué pasará?) Pareja crack nueva agregada a mi colección xDD (Aunque básicamente amo cualquiera que tenga a Inglaterra o Romano de ukes –w–)


End file.
